This invention relates to apparatus for automatically sealing the folding flaps of random size cartons by applying thereto self-adhesive tape material and, more particularly, to improvments in the means for: (1) automatically raising and lowering the taping head assembly, and (2) automatically positioning the cooperating carton-gripping side arm assemblies.
In the packaging industry, corrugated and fiberboard cartons have been used for many years and various machines have been developed which are capable of sealing the carton either by gluing the flaps, taping the flaps or by stapling or otherwise providing mechanical fasteners to maintain the flaps in a closed condition. Many of those machines are designed to accept cartons of varying or random width and height by providing various types of sensing means to control the transverse movement of the carton conveying side arms and the vertical positioning of the top sealing means. Examples of such machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,044,527; 4,079,577; and 4,173,105; as well as our co-pending application Ser. No. 377,336, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,911 all having the same assignee as the present invention.
Apparatus of the type described is understandably subjected to fairly heavy stresses which, when frequently repeated, can have the tendency to adversely affect the efficiency of the reciprocating assemblies. Where such wear necessitates replacement of parts or frequent manual re-adjustments in order to maintain desired efficiency of operation, the result is wasteful down time and expense. The need thus exists for greater durability and reliability of operation without increased cost.
The present invention provides a novel frame and support structure for the tape sealing assembly which permits raising and lowering but prevents undesirable wobbling or later movement thereof. The vertical lift assembly includes adjustable eccentrically mounted pressure rollers and pressure wear strips which cooperate with the supporting frame to insure vibration-free and wobble-free operation of the tape sealing means.
The side arm control mechanism of the invention provides positive and reliable movement of the side arms toward and away from each other as required. The novel control mechanism includes a system of sprockets and chains which are connected directly to the side arm assemblies and operate to insure pure transverse movement of the side arms without undesirable angular or rotional movement.
Cylinder drive means is provided for the two control mechanisms and includes adjustment means for controlling the press with which the tape is applied to the cartons. The vertical lift assembly and the side arm control assembly operate synchronously and thus cooperate to provide an apparatus which is most efficient, durable and simple to operate and maintain.